Testimony of a Garage
by BlackBirdPie
Summary: Series of Bella & Jacob oneshots. Light, semi-fluff. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to publish the rest of them!
1. 13THIRTEENXIII

**So, this is going to be a series of oneshots. Thirteen, to be exact. All centered around Bella & Jacob, pretty light, and happy. And they all take place in his garage. **

**13/THIRTEEN/XIII [MONTHS]**

Jacob and Bella are sitting in his garage, and he had taken on a particularly tricky motorcycle to try and assemble; or so she's told.

"Foreign." Embry whispers, his eyes wide, looking at Jake with something close to awe.

It takes thirteen months, but he finally finishes it.

It's a chilly October night, and the moon's out, when she hears something scratching at her window.

_Ping, ping, ping._

It's Jacob, he's standing outside, grinning up at her, and he looks so ridiculously happy that she smiles back. He gestures to a bike behind him, she recognizes it as the hunk of metal he's been working on for over a year now.

"We're going for a ride!" He whisper-yells to her.

Bella is dressed, and outside in less then a minute.

"You didn't wear a coat." Jacob whispers in her ear, causing goose bumps to crawl up her neck. He's reprimanding but not angry. "You'll get sick or something." He slips his jacket off, an on to her.

"It's very shiny." She says of the bike. Jacob snorts.

The wind is cold on her face, and catches at her hair, but it's not unpleasant. She has 108 degrees sitting in front of her, so she just wraps her arms tighter, and buries her head in his back.

They pull up to the spot on the cliffs where everyone jumps off, Jacob turns sideways on the bike, and pulls Bella towards him, so she's half sitting on his lap, her legs balanced on the handlebars.

"Thanks." He says to her, breaking the silence.

She tilts her head in question.

"For being here right now."

And she knows he's not talking about on the cliff.


	2. 12TWELVEXII

**12/TWELVE/XII [ROSES]**

She wants her CD back; so she's decided to break the border separating them and go find it herself.

Bella's hoping that she doesn't run into Jake in the garage; but she's never been one graced with luck. But, goddamnit, she wants her CD back. And Jacob being an ass is not going to keep her from it.

She gets to the old building, and so far she hasn't seen anyone. It looks like even Billy has left for the day.

In the stealthiest walk she can muster she makes her way for the door; it's unlocked, but it's always unlocked because Jake can be so careless.

She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she turns the knob; listening.

Only now she can't remember where she left the CD; it could be on the couch, or in the Rabbit, maybe in one of the stacks on the table. The Rabbit seems the most likely, so she begins her search there, but all she finds are a dozen of cheesy red roses on the seat.

And what the hell is Jacob doing with red roses.

The garage door bangs open, and Jacob bursts through it; his hair is disheveled, he's wearing a buttoned up shirt over jeans, much dressier then his usual garb, and his face is troubled. He looks as much of a mess as Bella thinks she does.

It's been nearly two weeks since she's talked to him.

"I forgot my keys." He says weakly, holding them up.

"What?"

"My keys," He clears his throat "I was, uh, going to give you the flowers, and forgot the keys in the house. So I went back in to get them—the keys—and when I came back out you were here and…yeah."

Bella just swallows. "I was coming to get my CD."

And they both hate the distance between them, and they hate how it got there; but most of all they hate that they don't know how to close it.

"Which one?" He knows it's a dumb question after he asks it; and it's confirmed by Bella asking him _What?_, and he just repeats it.

"I don't—I don't remember."

They end up meeting somewhere in the middle. Her arms are encircling his waist, his around her shoulders, moving up and down her back, into her hair. They are both whispering _sorrysorry I'msosorry_.

And she feels his hands tremble a little bit, and the time passed that they didn't speak seems so stupid now.

"I missed you." She says into his chest.

"I missed you more." He says back. "I got you flowers."

She smiles, because sometimes things just work out.


	3. 11ELEVENXI

**Sorry it's been so long. Here's a new chapter, I should be sending more your way soon. Review, please! And, this all belongs to at the end of the day, if I didn't already mention that. **

**11/ELEVEN/XI [STITCHES]**

For Christmas that year, Bella decided to buy herself skates. It was an impulse buy; and on of those decisions that proved she really _was _Renee's daughter.

They were white, and pretty, and Bella had this ridiculous vision of herself skating, at night, on the pond by the house. She had the ridiculous notion, that she would somehow be more graceful on skates. That her natural (and hidden) talent must be ice skating.

So, one night, Bella and Jacob are hanging out in the garage, and Jacob falls asleep. And Bella's thinking about the little pond at the bottom of the hill by his house; her skates are in the truck, and she thinks she remembers a side road, so she could even drive to the pond…

Ten minutes later, and all bundled up she walks around on the ice carefully at first, checking if it's thick enough, and when she's satisfied, she plunks herself down in a snow bank and begins to lace up.

Which, is a lot more work then she thought it would be, because she keeps missing the little metal hooks, and doesn't notice, so she has to do the whole thing all over again. And then, finally, she's laced up and ready to skate.

The blades are kind of dull, and the ice is a little softer then she thought it would be, and she knows she looks more like a windmill then anything.

She finally gets the movement down a little bit, and she's making large, slow circles. Her circles become faster, and faster, until she feels like she is flying, and she's thinking about how happy she is to be out there…and.

Her toe-pick catches, and she falls. Her head makes a sickening crack on the ice and her mouth tastes like metal. She sees blood in front of her, and has a momentarily crazy thought that it's not hers, and she is okay…until she puts her mitten to her head and it comes away crimson, and soaked. So she is bleeding, and a lot.

_Make it to the truck, drive to the hospital. _She tells herself. _Just make it to the truck, drive to the hospital. Jacob's going to have a fit…_

Only, she has her skates on, _damn skates_, she crawl/skates over to her shoes, pulling them on, trying to ignore the escalating throbbing sensation in her forehead.

_Get to the truck, don't pass out Bella, get to the truck…shit Jacob's going to be mad. _

She's never heard a sound more beautiful then the cab door slamming behind her.

Luckily she's not far from the hospital, because she knows she's not going to be able to hold up much longer. Blood's running into her eyes, and the front of her hat is soaked; she's a gruesome sight.

Bella makes it to the clinic; she's not sure which entrance she's in, and she really doesn't care. She makes her way out of the truck, not noticing it's still running, and into the first door she sees.

A very confused cashier at the gift shop looks up at her.

"I think I need help." She manages to get out before collapsing.

When Bella comes to, she's in the ER, and there's an unfortunately familiar pulling sensation across her forehead.

"Hello." Dr. Gerandy, he sounds pleasant. She wonder's if her gets sick of her.

She knows better then trying to move, and he continues. "Seems like you had quite a fall, Bella. We've phoned Charlie, he should be here any second. You lost some blood, so you'll be lightheaded, but it looks like no concussion. May I ask how you got this?"  
>"Ice-skating."<br>At that moment the swinging doors burst open, and Charlie comes barreling in. He looks kind of ridiculous in his sweat pants, tee-shirt, snow boots, and sheriff jacket.

"Bells?" He says, coming over to stand by her. "Are you okay? I thought you were with Jacob?"  
>"I'm fine. Only some stitches," Charlie scoffed. "I decided to go ice-skating, and I fell, and here we are."<br>"You…you, went ice-skating, by yourself? In the middle of the night?" She's insulted he's so shocked.

But she's saved from having to come up with anything else to say because the door flies open again, only this time it's Jacob storming through.

"Bella?" He's bellowing, and trying to brush off some nurse chirping at him the family only rule. "Bella?"

He sees her, and makes it across the room in two steps.

"What happened?" And now she feels a little bad, and kind of stupid, because she's gotten Charlie and Jacob out in the middle of the night. And Jacob looks like he's about to have a coronary. "I woke up and you weren't there."

He's looking from Bella to the doctor, waiting for someone to answer him.

"Well, she's gotten eleven stitches…" Dr. Gerandy starts in.

"Eleven? What the hell did you do? Why didn't you get me?"

Bella decides to speak up, because Dr. Gerandy just is not helping. "I wanted to go ice-skating…"  
>"So you thought that midnight would be the best time? Alone?"<p>

She huffs. "Have you ever noticed the similarities between yourself, and my father?"

"He called me," Jacob starts, clearing not understanding, or ignoring what she said. "And I thought…jesus Bella."

He leans down next to her, and now Charlie is talking with the doctor.

"I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm glad you're okay. You could've told me you were leaving."

He has his face in her neck, away from the new line of stitches across her forehead. _Fabulous, I bet that will look really terrific. _She thinks.

She gets goose-bumps, which really doesn't make sense, because he's so hot.

"Don't do that again."

"What," She asks wryly. "Skate, get injured, or leave?"

He looks serious. "I think you'd better just skip all three."


	4. 10TENX

**SO, it's been a while...ha...haha. Anywho, I've gone ahead and published two more chapters, reviews are extra much appreciated!  
><strong>

**10/TEN/X [PROBLEMS]**

"They are just childish." Jacob said, semi-admitting, that he himself sounded sort of childish.

Bella rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. Because he had been on about his ten other pack members for the past hour.

"I feel like I can't talk to them about anything."

"Well, it's convenient then that they can read your mind. So you don't actually have to talk."

"I mean, they feel more like _problems_ then people I can count on, lately. You would think that Leah and Sam would come to some sort of agreement now. And Quil's mind is nauseating. Because there's only so many times he can think about a five-year-old before it becomes repetitive."

"What's that about repetitiveness?"

"Oh, and then there's Jared. I have seen more of Kim then I ever cared."

"I hope the rest of them don't feel that way about me…" Bella said, feeling actual interest.

"And Brady and Collin, they should have grown up by now, but they are both still girl crazy. And the two new ones…well Peter and JT are just childish. You know they are still arguing over that girl. Neither of them has even spoken to her!"

"They're your family Jacob. I'm sure you'll be over this by tomorrow." Or, at least she sure as hell hoped so.

"Yeah but…god. They are such issues sometimes. It shouldn't be that hard for everyone to try and coexist."

"Have you tried talking to them, instead of about them?"  
>"Aw, Bells. Don't talk to me like I'm a kid."<p>

"Stop behaving like one."

"See! Even you won't let me just do me."

"I don't know what that even means."

"I'm just trying to be real."

"Jake, I think you've really lost it."

"Maybe, but it's what happens when you spend all your time with a bunch of bitches."


	5. 9NINEIX

**Well, I couldn't resist throwing a little of Leah/Sam relationship in here, because how I do love/hate them. Although, the hate's mainly for Sam.**

**9/NINE/IX [LIVES]**

"Fucking _bloodsuckers_." She heard someone say from inside the garage, and she had spent enough time with them to recognize Embry's voice. And she was shocked enough to hear him swear.

"How many now?" Jared, she thought.

"Newspaper says it's up to nine." Sam answered.

"Well are we going to put an end to this _shit_?"

"It's out of our jurisdiction, Paul. This is all the was in California."

"Yeah but, who else is going to do it?"

"You know that they have a way of controlling their…own kind. We have an obligation to our people. We can't leave the tribe unprotected. Besides that, if we go down there, then the Volturi is going to take notice of us. And I don't think we are exactly their favorite…species."

"What do you think, Jake?"

It was quiet. "I don't know." He said slowly. "Someone's going to have to intervene eventually. But I don't know how long I'm willing to wait. How many more people I'm willing to wait for."

"I understand your point Jacob," Sam's voice sounded tight. "But our first priority has to be this tribe. And for us to ensure success in California, over half of us would have to leave. There's not enough to stay here for me to be comfortable with that."

"Are you comfortable with people _dying_?"

"Enough Seth, I've made up my mind. In the end, someone else will take care of the problem."

Bella moved further behind the wall as everyone exited the garage, noting that a few of the younger pack brothers, were gone.

"Fuck." She heard come from the garage, along with a crashing sound.

She peeked around the door frame, and Jacob was standing with his head in his hands, elbows on a now empty workbench.

"Hey," She said as she reached her hand for his shoulder.

He spun around, and she was startled enough to take a step back.

"Sorry. I thought it was…I'm sorry."

"I heard. Your guys' meeting." She took a step closer to him, and then another, and another, until she was holding him in her arms.

"I hate this." He exhaled into her hair, wrapping around her. "I hate not being able to do anything. I hate how Sam's handling this…handling everything."

"You mean, with Leah leaving?"

"Yeah. It's really messed him up, I mean, what did he expect? She stayed for the wedding, I'll give her that credit. But he can't expect her to just sit around and watch him…and now, he's staying too close to home. I don't think anyone thought he'd react this way."

"Just don't do anything…stupid." She felt him smile in her hair, and she wanted to make herself clear. "Like, heading down there to take care of it yourself."

"Aw, you don't think I could take a couple vamps?" Jacob teased.

"Jake, please, I hate when you say things like that. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." His voice turned somber. "I promise, you won't."


	6. 8EIGHTVIII

**8/EIGHT/VIII [LOCKS]**

It was supposedly the last nice day of the year, so she wasn't really sure why they were spending it in the garage.

"But how do you _know _the weather is going to get rotten?" She had asked him.

Jacob pantomimed a dog, "Right." Bella had said.

But, if she was going to be honest, it wasn't weather she was feeling at that particular moment.

It was Jacob's hand going up the back of her shirt, all the way to the base of the back of her neck, resting it there.

They were on his old orange couch in his garage, she had some gear-mechanical-thingy poking into her leg, but wasn't too concerned about that right now…

He was laying on top of her, impossibly warm, his other hand resting on her hip. She had hers feeling the strong curve of his bicep, the way his shoulder blades jutted out in back, the way his muscle tensed under the skin. His tongue was pressing the ticklish spot right behind her front teeth.

A jingling sound from the garage doormade Bella jump, she inhaled to quickly then started choking.

"What's that?" She asked.

Jacob pulled back a fraction of an inch. "Demons."

"Jaaaaake. Open up." They heard someone whine, it sounded like Quil.

"We're busy." Jacob called back, looking annoyed. "Don't worry, Bells. I locked the door. Eight times."

"Since when do you have eight locks on your door?"

"Since idiots started busting in here. I just want some time with my girl." Bella rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Black, swear to God, I am going to break this thing down. Hand me the lock-pick, Embry." Quil lowered his voice.

"They have a lock-pick?" Bella sounded surprised.

"I think that means we have a few more minutes," He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

But that estimate was sadly mistaken, and they heard five unmistakable sounds of picked locks.

"Three," Jacob counted off. "There goes number two. And…"

"Honey, I'm home." Quil swung the door open.

Jacob sat up, but only to reach under her and pull out the cylinder that was on the couch, and throw it at the intruder's head.

Bella could see over his shoulder, the thing go flying through the air, with uncanny accuracy considering he wasn't looking, then hit the wall as Quil moved out of the way at the last minute.

"Aw, dude, so unnecessary." Embry only laughed.

"Bye." Jacob said, looking annoyed, but not at his pack brothers yet.

"Come on, what ever happened to _group _activities?" Quil said.

Bella was trying to squirm out from under Jacob, and get herself into more of an…upright position, but he was holding on to her, not letting her move.

Embry flopped down in a chair across the room, next to the newly installed mini fridge, and took out a pop.

Jacob sighed dejectedly and pulled Bella up, so now they were sitting next to each other. Cheeks flushed she adjusted her FORKS HIGH SCHOOL tee-shirt and stared at the ground.

Quil was still standing, giving Jacob a raised-brow look. After a couple of seconds he put his thumbs up and mouthed something. Jacob threw the wrench at his head this time.

"Well, I'm starting to feel unwelcome." He said, sitting on the arm of Embry's chair.

"Good." Jacob grumbled.

"Bro, remember the good ole' days, when you weren't such a _dick_?"

Jacob said something about Quil never using his, and a fight broke out, spilling outside, Bella heard the ripping of clothes and two wolves snarling.

"Five on Quil?" Embry asked halfheartedly, smiling at Bella. He was the only one in the pack who never lost his temper, and they always ended up sitting next to each other. They, by now, probably had hundreds owed between them, so it was more rhetorical than anything.

"I'll take that bet. Maybe I can get him a new lock or something."

"I think he's going to need it." Embry said, smiling.


	7. 7SEVENVII

**There are references to the next chapter in this one. Reviews are greatly adored. :)  
><strong>

**7/SEVEN/VII [BUTTONS]**

She wasn't really sure how Jacob Black's tongue got down her throat.

But there she was, none the less, pressed against the wall, his hands sliding up her shirt.

Bella had come over to the garage with the intention of talking to him.

And the noises she was making were not words.

"We need to talk." She remembered saying, quietly. Because she had a killer hangover. Bella didn't drink, and for good reason. She lost count of how many beers she had…

And he just _stood_ there, smiling in a way that made her want to kill him.

"What?" She snaps.

"I bet I know what you want to talk about."

"I have your clothes." She tosses them on the table. And she hates how she's pouting. Because what he thinks is exactly what she wants to talk about. But he's making this so damn difficult.

A big I-told-you-so across his face.

"I thought it was going to be your "considerable—"

"Stop it." She cuts him off, crossing her arms.

Bella is pulling him closer, closer, trying to crush his body to hers. Her hands move to his hair, and she wonders briefly if it's hurting him, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Bella." He's whispering against her neck. "Bells."

His nose is pressed behind her ear, in a way that feels so good it almost hurts.

Still, she can't remember how she went from wanting to kill Jake to…this.

"Stop what?"

"Oh," She reached into her purse, planning on giving him a pen he had lent her back. Because right then, she didn't want _any _of his shit. "And here." She pulled it out of her bag, but it went flying across the room, landing next to the wall.

Bella swore. And if she would have looked she would have seen Jacob smile widen. It was a good thing she didn't look.

"You can have your pen back." She knelt down to pick it up, and when she rose again, Jacob was inches from her, trapping her against the wall.

"I think," He said, his voice low. "That you came here to talk to me about last night. And you finally admitting you might have feelings for me."'

She opened her mouth to say something, she remembered, but she only ended up pressing it against his.

Oh. Right.

Jacob pulls back, searching her face with hungry eyes.

Bella can feel her mouth hanging open slightly, and guesses her lips are going to be swollen.

"Jake." She says, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah?"  
>"You ruined my new cardigan."<p>

He looks confused, then down to her cardigan in question.

Bella gestures to the buttons. Although, she didn't even notice when he pulled it off, and the buttons went flying around the room.

Jacob smiles, his hands tracing the top of her jeans. "We'll find them later."

"All seven." Bella's smiling, pushing him towards the couch.

"Later." He repeats again.


	8. 6SIXVI

**It's been a while, so here's a new chapter! And I don't remember if I've said this yet…but it all belongs to SMeyer. Reviews are adored. **

**6/SIX/VI [BEERS]**

There's a party, it's the kids from the rez, and the kids from Forks.

And Jacob has been watching Bella try and slam down beers all night. Angela has been watching her diligently all night, in part horror, part amusment.

"Bella," He heard her ask. "Are you sure you should have another one?"

"Oh Ang!" Bella said, waving her hand like it didn't matter. It was her third, and already she was getting loud, and unsteady on her feet.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaacob Black." She called to him, wiggling her fingers uncharacteristically.

He grinned and made his way over.

"Hey, Jacob." Angela said, sounding hesitant. She was eyeing Bella like a bomb.

"Fourth?" Jacob asked.

"Fifth."

"You guys have no faith. NO FAITH. I am just…I'm peary."

"I think she means peachy." Jacob said. "Did you mean peachy, Bella?"

"Haha. You know your fruits…and that makes you fruity! Fruity! Gettit, Angela? Jacob is fruity!"

Angela nods.

"Party pooper." Bella says, sticking her tongue out. "Just like that Edward guy I used to date. He dumped me on my…ass." She stands up, sloshing some of her beer out of her cup.

"Easy there." Jacob reaches down to steady her.

And for a second she looks at him, and she looks sober, and her lips part a little bit, and Jacob has the very strong urge to just lean down and kiss her. But Bella has made it very clear that that's not how their relationship is.

"Bella, you are not having another beer."

"Noooo. No way. I am going to…the…bathroom!" She scuttles off with surprising speed, and accuracy, for her current state.

Then it's just Jacob and Angela.

"She's supposed to stay at my house tonight." Angela says, sounding miserable. "I can't leave her here, but how I am going to explain this to my parents…"

"I can make sure she gets home."

Angela raises her eyebrow. "I'm not sure that's a great idea—"

"I'm not a pervert, it's not like I'm going to try and put the moves on her while she's in this state."

"It's not you I'm worried about. Bella seems to have a newfound…confidence."

Now it's Jacob's turn to look doubtful.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you are that thick. She's halfway in love with you."

"Bella's made it obvious that she wants to be just friends."

"Bella's full of shit."  
>"Has she said something?"<br>"I'm her best friend, Jacob, she doesn't have to. Are you sure about getting her home? Sorry, to dash, but it's about ten minutes past my curfew…"

"Yeah, I'll take care of her."

And, a little too conveniently, just as Angela leaves, a very cheery Bella shows up.

"Jacob, I have a secret to tell you." She touches his nose with her finger.

His hearbeat speeds up. "What?"

She giggles and moves closer to him. "I had another beer."

Six. She's had six beers now. Jacob bets six beers probably weigh more then she does.

"Maybe it's time to leave." He suggests.

"Okay I just…just have to…" She turns to her left and vomits.

Jacob half guides and half carries her to the Rabbit.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

She shakes her head, and groans. "No. I wish but, no."

He smiles a little. "You seem to have lost your spunk."

Bella groans again. "Oh fuck."

Jacob frantically searches for a wastebasket, but is waved off by Bella. "No, Jake, I'm not going to _spew _in your precious Rabbit, this is just going to be a tad hard to explain to Charlie."  
>Jacob sighs, because he knows where this is going to go eventually, and gives a mental command to his penis to control itself. "You can stay in the garage tonight."<p>

She peeks an eye open from the passenger seat. "Are you sure?"  
>"Well, it's better then my other option of trying to present you like this to Charlie."<p>

And it's silent the drive to Jacob's garage, and they are both quiet as they get out of the car, and Jacob presents Bella with some clothes to wear for the night. Still they say nothing as he turns away, and she slips into the oversized shirt and pants.

"Thanks." She says, after she's finally dressed, but she sounds funny.

"No—" He turns around, and she's sitting on the couch, crying, her face a blotchy mess, hiccupping, and sputtering. "Problem?"

"S-sorry."

"I never took you for a teary drunk." He says, kneeling in front of her.

"You're such an asshole!" She trills, on the verge of screaming.

Jacob looks genuinely shocked.

"You know how I feel about you, and you're never going to do anything about it but string me along—"

"You're the one who said we were just friends! That I was your sun or some bullshit, and you would never be over the bloodsucking leech!"

"Well, I lied, okay? Are you happy now Jake? I lied. I'm in…a considerable crush with you."

He smirks, and reaches up to wipe of her face when she takes a swipe at his hand.

"Stay away from me."

But he's still smiling. Because he knows one day she'll admit to loving him. And

that he lied too; it will never be as easy as breathing.


	9. 5FIVEV

**Yes, I do love Paul. And yes, I really believe he would do something like this. Accidently, of course. **

**5/FIVE/V [WEEKS]**

Jacob realizes now, how he should have been paying more attention.

That, at the time, he was a little too relaxed; sitting on the couch, the sun coming in his garage's window so it was hitting his face just right. He didn't even notice Bella was over by the pile of old radio parts.

Because if he would have seen that, he would have stopped her.

But he didn't.

It was just as he opened one lazy eye he realized she was standing there with The Collar in her hand.

"What is Kirby's collar doing in the corner of your garage?" She asked, her voice was dangerously quiet, and she didn't sound like she was asking him like she was confused. The question was loaded.

"Who?" Big mistake. One look at her face, and he knew it was the worst thing he could have said.

"Kirby." She said, getting louder. "Kirby, Jacob. My kitten. You know, the one _you_ bought for me. The one we haven't seen in a week." She shook The Collar, emphasizing each word.

"Oh. Right." He said weakly. "Um…I don't quite know." Which was a lie.

"Then how did it get here?"

Jacob swallows. He wished, for the thousandth time that past week, Bella wouldn't have gotten so attached to the damn cat. She only had it five weeks…

"How did it get here, Jake?"

"I might know where the cat went…"

"What?"

"I…might know where the cat went…" He trailed off at her expression, scratching the back of his head. A blush rising to his face, for once.

She doesn't say anything.

_Fucking Paul_. He thinks.

"It was Paul." He blurts out, feeling about five years old again.

"Paul?"

"When you left Kirby here last week, I left the garage door open. And he must have wandered outside. And he must have gone pretty far, which you know, I would think he had a little more sense…but anyways, Paul was patrolling. He had been all night. So I guess he hadn't eaten in a while…"

"Are you saying…Paul _ate _Kirby?"

He cringed.

"Jacob." He remembered Paul saying, walking into the garage, wringing The Collar in his hands. "Bro, we might have a problem…"

"Yes?" Jacob looks at Bella.

"And nobody thought they should tell me?"

"Jake, what are we going to do?" Paul looked worried. "If Bella tells Rachel, she's going to freak on me."

"I don't know. What the fuck were you thinking?"  
>"I was <em>hungry<em>, like, really hungry. What are we going to do with The Collar?"

"Let's hide it."

Jacob realized it was not his best idea.

"We hoped you would think it ran away."

"Instead of me thinking Paul ate it." Even worse then Jake feeling like he was in trouble, he saw her nose turning red, and her eyes getting a little too bright.

"Bells…" He walked towards her slowly. "I'm sorry…please don't cry."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He could see her trying to hold onto her anger.

"I didn't want you to be sad."

Then the garage door opened, and Jacob sees Paul. Of course. He's trying to gesture with his eyes Paul needs to leave. Right now. To run for his life…but Bella turns around.

And Paul's eyes widen when he sees The Collar.

"Oh shit." Paul says.

"Not all your wolfy senses can protect you, Paul." Bella says.

"I'm sorry Bella—"

She stands there, glaring at him, before running out of the room, throwing the ultimate threat over her shoulder. "I'm telling Rachel."

Paul's eyes bulge. "So wouldn't."

Jacob's laughing. "She so will, Paul."

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, because she's your sister, and it was _your_ idea to hide it."

Jacob's face sobers immediately. "Bella!" He's running, and calling after her. "Bells, maybe we should think about this…"


	10. 4FOURIV

**So, I'm just going to throw out a sappy warning now...**

**4/FOUR/IV [WOMEN]**

Jacob is feeling nostalgic.

Well, it's most likely just drunk.

It was Jared's bachelor party that night. And he had a lot to drink. Like, a lot a lot, and if he were a normal man, he would most definitely be dead at this point.

But instead, there's just a nice fuzzy feeling around his brain, and a heaviness in his arms.

He's looking at the picture of his mom and sisters that he hung in the garage, and although sometimes it hurts to look at it, right now he's just happy.

Because he really loved his mom, and he really loved his sisters.

And right now, he really loves Bella.

Who's probably going to scold him for drinking this much. Because, he's not naïve enough to think she won't find out. Someone will tattle on him.

Even right now though, he's not too worried about that.

The picture is moving a little bit, and it makes it look like his mom is waving at him, so he just waves back. And it looks like Rebecca has three eyes, which makes him laugh, because he always called here the "Becca Monster" when he was younger, though he can't particulary recall why at the moment.

"I love her, mom." He says out loud. "I wish you could've met Bella, you would have liked her."

The world is spinning a little faster, and he's not concerned.

Because at that moment, right there, he feels like the luckiest guy in the world. He got to love four of the best women in the world.

And they all loved him back.


	11. 3THREEIII

**Two more to go! Thanks for the reviews!**

**3/THREE/III [CALLS]**

A few months ago, Jacob had a phone installed in the garage, only, it was a total waste of money, because nobody ever called him on it. If they wanted something, they just showed up.

Yet, today, it has rang twice, and the person on the other line has hung up. Twice.

_Riiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing._

"Hello?" Jacob says, probably not in his most friendly voice. "Okay, asshole, seriously, just say what you want to or stop calling." He's quiet, he can hear them breathing. "Paul? If it's Paul it's not fucking funny. Or if it's Embry. Or Quil. Hello?"

"Hey, Jake."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, hey." And he can tell from her voice that she's dragging her hand over her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing…are you the one who keeps calling?"  
>"Um. Yeah. I guess."<p>

"Bells," He's letting worry creep into his voice. "Honey, is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"Sure, sure. I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something…and yeah."  
>"Okay? Shoot. You're starting to freak me out."<p>

"That's what I'm worried about." She mutters, and Jacob's fairly sure he wasn't supposed to hear.

They both remain quiet.

"I might kind of sort of be maybe pregnant. Pregnant-ish."

Jacob drops the phone, and then scrambles to catch it.

"What?" He croaks.

"I said—"

"No. I heard you. Are you…you're sure?"

"I sure hope so. Because I'm down five tests and a little over $50."

"Are you driving right now?" He asks, and Bella's surprised how angry he is.

"Yes? I'm on my way home from work, oh shit. I hope Mike's mom doesn't find them in the bathroom—"

"Pull over." He commands, getting the phone cord tangled around everything in a five foot radius. "Where are my keys? Fuck. Motorcycle keys are no use…"

"You sound mad."

"Well I am."

And he should have realized where her mind would have went, but he didn't.

"Well, I'm sorry Jake. But I thought we were being safe…and I know we're young but I really hoped you would be more supportive—"

"No. Not about the baby, Jesus Bella! I'm mad you're driving in your current state, and I can't find my keys to the Rabbit…wait, I've got them. Now where are you?"

"Jake, I'm only a month pregnant. I'm pretty sure it's okay to drive." But she's laughing.

"No way. You could knock against the steering wheel, or go into a fit of nausea, or get distracted…"

"I'm twenty-two years old. I know how to drive a car Jake."

"I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

Bella sighs. "I'm a block away from your place. I'll be right there."

"Fine. But be care—" The phone goes to a dial tone. "Full."

Three minutes, and forty-seven seconds later Bella walks through the garage door, still in her work uniform.

"Hey." She says, sliding her bag off her shoulder.

"So, you just found out?" Jacob moves in front of her, not quite touching.

"Yeah." She looks at her hands, and he notices they are shaking.

"Oh Bells." He wraps her his arms, being a little more careful then usual. "We're really having a baby?"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy." He says, and it's that easy. It erases every fear she's had in the past two hours.

"Really?"  
>"I'm about to get everything I've always wanted. Of course."<p>

"You know Jacob Black," Her voice is thick. "I think I might just love you."


	12. 2TWOII

**So this took a very long time…my bad. But thanks to all the reviews, I'm so glad that people are liking it! The next, and final, part is going to take a while…because I'm EXTENDING it in a major way. What can I say, I was inspired. :)**

**2/TWO/II [WORDS]**

"You imprinted." Bella felt her arms shaking, so she crossed them. Jacob was just shoveling down a bowl of cereal, it was his first day of working at the new garage on the Rez, and he was in a rush.

But that didn't stop him from choking on his frosted flakes.

Bella wasn't asking, she was accusing him. She _knew_.

"Bells…" He's trying to say through the lump of food in his throat.

"Don't even bother, Jacob Black. You've obviously made your choice. I'm just here to tell you that I'm moving out." She's storming out of the garage, into the house.

Bella's not even looking at what she's packing, she's just throwing things into a bag, choking sobs back.

"Bella!" Jacob comes tearing after her into the house. "What—"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. Save it for someone who cares."

"Bella—"

"I'm not going to stick around to watch you—" Her voice hitches. "Fall for someone else."

Jacob's flapping his mouth.

"How could you do this to me?" She flies around, finally looking at him. "After everything…after Edward. How could you do this to me? You are an inconsiderate…asshole, Jacob. Now get out of my way."

Jacob might find the situation slightly humorous, with her haphazardly packed suitcase, full of bowls and socks. But he doesn't. And he doesn't move.

"I said, get out of my way."

"Not until you explain to me what the fuck is happening."

"You imprinted. And I'm gone. I don't want to go through this again…I didn't think you would ever do this to me…"

"If you would just tell me what you think happened—"

"I already told you what happened Jacob—"

"Or let me get in a word—"

"Well, sorry, I don't want to hear some excuse or lame apology. But I can't handle this type of thing right now, and—"

"I DIDN'T IMPRINT BELLA."

And that finally gets her attention.

"What?"

"I said, I didn't imprint. Which should explain some of my current confusion."

Even as Bella feels relief wash over her, she sees Jacob, and his growing anger.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, well then. Cool. But I'd like to know how _you _think I could do that." She doesn't say anything. "I bet you would be pretty fucking offended if I started accusing you of going after the Bloodsucker."

"Don't swear at me."

"_Really_?"  
>"I was talking to Sam…and he said something about you being with another girl, and I assumed…"<p>

"That I imprinted. That there was no other worldly reason for me to be with a girl?"

"On reflection it sounds a bit unreasonable."

"Yeah, a bit."

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"We can't keep having this fight, Bells."

Bella nods, tears forming back in her eyes. Because she knows she's being unreasonable. And there's a part of her that's sure that Jacob won't cheat on her, that he won't leave her. But she's in this for the long haul. She's with him for good. And the chance that he might _maybe _leave, against his control…it's terrifying.

"I know. I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm terrified you're going to break my heart, Jacob Black."

And the anger he felt is gone, like a punch to the gut.

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

Bella bites her lip, wiping her eyes off. "Alright."

"The girl was a real estate agent."

"What?"

"I found a place to open a new garage at. She was showing it to me."

"Oh."

Bella leans against the wall, and shuts her eyes. She feels stupid, and relieved, and everything in between. It's like she can't quite get a grip. She only opens her eyes when she feels something tickling her cheek.

Jacob's face is so close it looks like he only has one eye. "I won't ever leave you Bells."

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

She wraps her arms around him, tucking her head into his chest.

"Not even for the blonde real estate agent."

Bella looks up at him, frowning.

"Too soon?" He's grinning, but it's more of a wince.

"Maybe, a little." She smiles.

"Love you."

"You too."


	13. 1ONEI

**There will be a little A/N at the end! :)**

**1/ONE/I [LIFE]**

By the time that Bella Swan dies, she has three kids, seven grandkids, and four great grandkids. She's had her fair share of heartbreak, (Edward Cullen), surprises (the twins), and happiness.

And when she's laying in bed one night, she's thinking about all of it. Everything she can remember. And she thinks that if life was broken down into a pie chart, a big piece of hers would be filled with the garage.

There's a strange feeling in her bones, and she hears a wolf howling, which is strange, because all the wolves have stopped phasing. And maybe that's how she knows. That she's dying.

She thinks about waking Jacob up, but decides against it.

Because she is far from alone right now.

Bella reaches over, taking his hand, squeezing it. He snores a little.

Jacob is an old man now, with a shock of white hair, and wrinkles in his skin. And he still looks beautiful to her.

Bella sees her life like water rolling over rocks, it's not really in any particular order. All the memories colliding, mixing, twisting.

There's Jacob laughing, her third child being born, JJ, and how they came so close to losing him…

Her granddaughter, Anya, her third birthday party, which they flew to Moscow for, because JJ found the love of his life in the form of a Russian model on one of his journalism assignments.

She remembers that one night, when she cracked her head against the ice, trying to skate.

The family reunion last week, and everyone being there. The newest, the twin great-grandchildren throwing up all over Ellie, who flipped off her own twin brother, Charlie, asking if he told them to do that, calling him a "crotchety old man." And Charlie laughing.

Bella knows how lucky she is to look back at a life full of this much laughter.

And she thinks how close she came to losing it, to picking Edward. But he left her, because he knew better. He could see what she couldn't. That she was only eighteen years old, that she hadn't even _had_ a life yet. She had no idea what she was deciding to give up.

Jacob rolls away from her, grunting. Bella wonders if his side is bothering him. And she knows Ellie will take good care of her dad, with Bella leaving now. That maybe she will give that guy who keeps calling her a chance.

And she feels a ping of disappointment that she won't get to see Ellie get married.

"That's what you get for waiting until you're old, and you're mother's a crone." That's what she would've told Ellie.

Bella remembers Charlie, and Renee. But especially Charlie. And she has a dim hope that she'll get to see him again soon. And Billy, and maybe Jake's mom.

She wishes Jake's mom would've gotten to meet their kids, because she knows how much Jacob would have loved that.

_We are all born, and we all die_.

How true, she thinks.

There's a floating feeling in the tips of her fingers, and somehow Bella knows this will soon spread to the rest of her body. And she's not afraid, because this isn't a choice, it's part of life. And she's had such a beautiful one. One that she doesn't feel any regret for. One she doesn't want a do over.

Because the years, they have mattered. They have meant something. They have marked something.

"Until later, my love." She whispers to the night. She hears the howling again. And it sounds like her parents. Bella opens her eyes. Looking at the ceiling, and seeing through it. Seeing some new truth. She understands.

You only have one life. And Bella chose this one. Even if it was spent in Jacob Black's garage.

**A/N:**

**First, thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, peeked, pm'ed, loved, hated, skimmed, memorized (okay, I doubt this one) this! I love you. Haha. **

**Second, this was not meant to be a "sad ending", so I hope you all don't read it as one. Bella has had a long, good, lovely life. She picked mortality, and that's what's happening here, because she's human. And that, for her, in this fic, was a good thing. So, I wanted to end it on a note that highlighted that. **

**Third, these are oneshots. I realize I ended it much farther in the future than any of the other stories took place…and for that, I'm sorry if you feel ripped off out of the rest of the story. But, that's where my imagination took me, and I went with it. So please, forgive me!**


	14. Extra Chapter (2TWOII2)

**So, I was just going through my doc of finished stuff/WIPs, and I found this little piece. It was an another storyline I had in mind for two, and obviously I went with "Words" instead of this one...which is going to remain untitled. But in case anyone cares or is still following the story, please enjoy this little piece of fluff!**

"I think I want a boy." Bella says, looking up at Jacob.

"A boy would be nice."

"Or maybe a girl." She's chewing on her lip, looking serious.

"Chances are it will be one or the other."

"Or maybe we should just wait? Let it be a surprise."

"Bells, you're terrible with surprises."

Bella looks insulted. "I am not."

"Do I have to remind you of your surprise party last year?"

"No. No you do not."

"Because if you remember—"

"Yes, Jacob." She interrupts him. "I remember."

He's smiling, unable to stop himself. "Do you remember what Quil said? About keeping the "pee" in the word party…and not your pants?"

"I had a long day at work, Jacob Black. And then a room full of people jumped out at me…I was already on my way to the bathroom…" Her face is crimson, and Jacob feels a little bad.

"I thought it was sexy."

Bella cracks a grin. "Shut up."

"No, really. It was very…natural looking."

"I am going to get you back, just wait."

"Hello?" There's a knock at the door, and a nurse comes in. "Are you two ready to find out what you're having?"

Bella takes a deep breath, and clings to Jacob's hand, nodding.

Jacob watches as the nurse squirts out the gel, and manuvers the ultrasound machine around, when her eyebrows shoot up, and she makes an "oh" noise.

"Oh?" Bella asks, looking panicked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." The nurse smiles down at her. "But I'm the first to be able to congratulate you…it looks like you guys are having twins!"  
>"As in two?" Bella chokes.<p>

"Yes. And at this point I can tell you it's a healthy boy…and girl! Wow, congratulations."

"Twins." Bella says, looking at Jacob. "Twins. What have you done to my body, Jacob Black?"

But Jacob's smiling like a maniac. "I guess you'll get a boy and a girl Bells."

And Bella can't help but smile back. "Twins."

"You know," Jacob says. "Twice the fun."


End file.
